pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Dutch baker- and nursery rhymes
The children's songbook Dutch baker- and children's rhymes appeared in 1871 (4th increased pressure in 1894). The nearly 800 children's songs collected by Johannes van fleets (1818-1883). These are children's songs from the oral tradition , as they were sung in "the children themselves." In many cases these songs appeared this for the first time in print. In later editions of some songs recorded the melodies collected and recorded by MA Brandts Buys . The expanded 4th edition was published posthumously , ten years after the Van Fleets of death in 1884. Almost a hundred years after the first edition in 1969, the 4th edition was republished unchanged. These appeared to in the 90 different editions. Contents * 1 Foreword * Two hundred years Baker- and nursery rhymes * 3 Songs in Dutch Baker- and Children's Rhymes * 4 See also * 5 External links Preface Journal title "Dutch baker- and children's rhymes," collected by J. van fleets (3rd edition, Leiden 1874). Music in "Dutch baker- and children's rhymes" (1874), by MA Brandts Buys ("Sleep, baby, sleep, two couplets). In his foreword Van Fleets are broadly on what songs he collected and where they have come from. He said that he has focused on children's lives in the nursery: 1 :: And I prefer to please (...) resorted to the spirited site where the child from the nature of things at home, the children themselves. There delight and I refresh myself in the full truth of the child's life, with all its apparent free playfulness and casual tone. Simple rhymes bring back the adults in their own childhood memories and recall how their parents sang them to sleep: :: the foolish rhymes, known us from that time on, and which our infancy, as our parents and our own children, themselves rioted. They sang us to sleep, or kept our spirit and imagination lively, accompanied us in our games (...). Their collection revokes our thoughts entirely our youth. The adults of that time would be (part of) these songs so well-known in their youth and have sung the minimum date a twenty year would push forward. Fleets of reports that the collection of songs gathered together in the first edition in twenty years - approximately in the period 1851-1871. He gives the songs a precise origin. He finally urges the reader to send in more songs and rhymes: :: As early as twenty years it was here now communicated gathered from different places of the country; However, it is far from complete, and continues to adhere to all interested readers and reader, of older and younger age, recommending complementary. In the 3rd edition 1874 Van Fleets mention that he received many contributions from readers, so that the beam is larger than the initial pressure. He emphasized that he has included only songs that do not come from a printed book, but orally narrated by parents and children: 2 :: (...) Nothing else, however, is recorded, which, handed down from mouth to mouth, lingered in the nursery. He said that he does not know how old the songs are: they can for years, but even if passed down for centuries before being recorded for the first time: :: How many years already this oral propagated kindergerijmel may remember, how many centuries went by, even for some of the transmitted rhyme, since they rattled the first for a kinderoor or sung, were heard from a child's mouth; - That leaves them with only the least, by this or that allusion, more or less determined. The vast majority of the dagteekening is completely uncertain. One hundred years Baker- and children's rhymes [ edit ] Sheet in "Dutch baker- and children's rhymes" (1874), by MA Brandts Buys ("Small, small toddler, what are you doing in my garden). In the back of the facsimile edition of 1969 (the 4th, increased pressure), wrote BE Veurman an explanation. 3 He assumes that Van Vlotens "historical interest linked to his preference for the instantly appealing vernacular and literature" him will the collection have brought. May also be met with the German literary Hoffmann von Fallerslebenbrought him the idea. Veurman notes the absence of the origin of the songs: :: Van Fleets (...) to the certificate and the origin of his material has little or no attention. Nor is it clear how choices made in the realization of his collection (for example, whether he omitted songs and, if so, on what basis). The children's song book was published at a time when there is interest created to study the children's song. For example GJ Boekenoogen also collected nursery (in the period from 1891 to 1930) and wrote an article about it in The Guide (1893). This said inter alia the wide spread of folk songs and children's songs, which variants often far into Germany and France are reflected. Despite the shortcomings, Veurman calls the song collection "a groundbreaking study of children's folklore . " Songs in Dutch Baker- and Children's Rhymes [ edit ] For many traditional nursery rhymes and children's Nederlandsche Baker- Fit the oldest site, or one of the oldest sites. The song can be aged for decades, and precursors of the song may even hundreds of years older, but the publication gives at least the minimum age of the Song. Examples of songs and versions of songs in the bundle: * Infant sleep, sleep ! / Outside there is a sheep * Fold 'journey in the hands, happy, happy, happy! / Give the booze but then rounded thigh, thigh, thigh * Turret, turret busse gunpowder / What hangs out? * Aunt Nan / Sat on a goose * To bed, to bed, said Thumbietot, / First some food, said Likkepot * In The Hague there lives an earl , / And his son Johnny palce * In a boat, / theetje drink * Swans, white swans , / Who wants mead sail to England? * I recently came across a doll booth, / There I saw all these dolls * Two buckets to fetch water , / two buckets pumps * Bomb, bam, Bavaria! / The sexton do not like eggs * Amsterdam, that great city, / Is built on stilts * Small, small, toddler , / what are you doing in my garden * There sat a monkey on a stick, / Back mothers kitchen * There was once a man, who was not wise, / That built his house all on the ice * Well, what do you say of my chickens? / Well what do you think of my cock? * There was a woman, / which would bake cakes * "I pray a red, red, mirror found, /" I pray it tied to my heart * In spring, the curve goes in; / Off syringe, the curve goes out * Sprik, spoke sprou, / I'll give you an hiccups * Marijken, Marijken, / What does your green tea? * etc. etc. Category:Songbook Category:Dutch song